Ksts'w
(Note: Both verb conjugations and noun declensions are noun declensions.) I tried to contradict multiple linguistic universals and make strange sounds, while also making a language with an artificial history. Eventually, I ended up not contradicting all that many, honestly. IPA Chart/Orthography Phonotactics In this language, all consonants are syllabic and they cannot be non-syllabic. This means that there are 14 possible syllables and all of them consist of a single consonant. Grammar It doesn't have any verbs. Relations between words are created using word modifiers, most (but not all) of which are cases and most (but not all) of which come before the word proper and are written separately. Both the head word and the word to which the action applies are declined, but in different ways. If there is an equal relationship, both are declined in the same way. Numbers The numbers consist of a base 16 system. Normal Modifiers (Assume Allayer is someone's name.) Animate Locative (both parties are animate) = H: dd O: dd dd statue dd dd death dd = The statue and death happened at the same general place. Similative (shows two things are the same or similar)= H:tt O:tt tt Allayer tt tt person tt = Allayer is a person. Semi-Oblique (both parties are separate) = H: dl O: dl dl dog dl dl Allayer dl = Allayer and the dog are connected. (The implication is that they know each other.) Inanimate Locative (one or more parties are inanimate head) = H: dt O: d't dt statue dt d't Allayer d't = Allayer was at/near the statue. Partitive (head is part of other) = H: pl O: p'l pl Allayer pl p'l hand p'l = Allayer's hand Before/After (shows what happened before and after some specific time, assumed to be the past) = H: pt O: p't pt language pt p't dog p't= There was a language, then a dog. Modified/Modifier (modified is head)= H: wt O: w't wt causation wt w't happiness w't = The causation of happiness. Allative+Dative(shows X going from Y to Z)= X: rr Y: rt Z: r't rr information rr rt book rt r't Allayer r't = The information goes from the book to Allayer. Causative/Instrumental (the thing that caused it to happen is the head)= H:pw O:p'w pw man pw p'w hammer p'w = There was a hammer because of the man OR The man causes something to happen using the word hammer OR The man uses the hammer to do something. Other Modifiers Name Marker (marks names or words without semantic value; between first and second letters): -ll- Negation (shows something is not so): rhr Words rwptp = land d'tdp'p = language hrdrrt = speed rtflp = beauty (in real things) plp'll = reckless abandon lt'tfhr = non-attachment dhlwdl = valuable thing rfpr'p = person (thinking humanoid thing) rpvrv = number ptvp't = the present pvl'lt = body of liquid (ocean, lake, river, etc.) tvr'tp = conversation wp'lrt = metal rwwrw = great size t'ptrhw = form (just a physical form) Sample Sentences p'w dl wt rfpr'p wt w't rpvrv w't dl dl tvr'tp dl p'w pw plp'll pw. = The conversation about the number of people was a thing of reckless abandon. p't dl wt t'ptrhw wt w't wp'lrt w't dl dl lt'tfhr dl p't pt ptvp't pt. = The form of metal will eventually use/understand the principle of non-attachment (and become a person, etc.). UNIVERSALS CONTRASTED SO FAR: All languages have stops. All languages have either bilabials, fricatives or nasals. All languages have some non-syllabic consonants. All languages have non-implied verbs. No language conjugates for both the head word and the affected word. No language has cases that work like brackets. Category:Alien languages